


Making Time

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slight Femdom, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little WAFF-y thing based on <a href="http://turntechtier.tumblr.com/post/46017055055/concentrate-dave-you-can-do-it-reference">this</a> cute picture.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making Time

**Author's Note:**

> A little WAFF-y thing based on [this](http://turntechtier.tumblr.com/post/46017055055/concentrate-dave-you-can-do-it-reference) cute picture.

Oh god, she smells so good.

Why does she smell good?

Even her hair smells good.

And it's so soft.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are flipping your shit over braiding your girlfriend's hair.

Fortunately for you, she's chattering on at a mile a minute, and doesn't seem to have noticed that it's taken you over half an hour to braid her hair.

Maybe she doesn't care?

The braid looks weird, and you curse, undoing a few sections and attempting to find the mistake.

"Hehe, you ok back there, Dave?"

"Fuck you, I am glorious.  I am so fucking fantastic, there are billboards and entire magazines dedicated to the awesome that is me."

Jade giggles happily.

"Oh, that's right!  I forgot you are the coolest cool guy to ever cool!"

If it was Rose, you'd swear she was mocking you, but Jade sounds so enthusiastic and happy when she says it.

You can feel your face burning.

"Y-Yeah.  Absolutely.  Can I have the rubberbandy thing?"

She pulls it off her wrist, and her hand is warm when you take the thing from her.

It takes more dexterity than you expected, some cursing (mostly yours), but once you manage to get it on, you release her hair, letting it thump lightly against her back.

She promptly grabs it for a look, then sputters with laughter.

Damn, you wish you weren't so pale.  You can never tell when Jade blushes, unless she's REALLY red, but you change colors at the drop of a hat, and she laughs at your blushing, too, gently cupping your face in her hands.

"I love it, Dave."

"Fuck your face, it looks like shit, and we both know it."

"It does, but YOU did it, so I love it, anyway."

"You're such a sap."

"Heehee."

"Seriously, my teeth are rotting out of my head, that's so sweet.  Ugly little bugs could get caught in that and be preserved forever, it's so sappy.  The levels of sap on that exceed the levels in your average tree--mmph!"

She shuts you up with a kiss, her mouth warm against yours.

She tastes like pop rocks and steak, which is ridiculous, because she's been at your house all day and hasn't eaten either, but you relax into the kiss, wrapping your arms around her and dragging her into your lap.

After a few minutes of hot and heavy makeouts, she pulls away, smiling down into your face.

"I love you."

"Damn good taste you have, choosing someone as undeniably awesome and cool as myself."

"Do you love me, cool guy?"

"You are almost as awesome as my undeniably rad Bro."

She smiles gently, and you feel like you've said more than you meant to.

"Tell me you love me, Dave."

"That's not cool at all."

"I told you I love you, and you said I was almost as rad as your Bro."

"Yeah, but I said ALMOST."

"I want you to tell me you love me."

"You know I do."

"I want the words."

Her tender smile disarms you, and you can't refuse.

"I love you, Jade."

She rewards you with a peck on the nose.

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"I'm dying, Jade.  You've killed me.  I'm drowning in sap."

She giggles and bounces to her feet, your hand in hers as she drags you off to share her latest songs with you and hear your newest works as well.

Totally worth it.


End file.
